A device of this type is disclosed for example in Patent Document 1. This device includes a former that forms a bead ring by winding, and a bead receiver that receives the bead ring from inside while a segment of the former is reduced in diameter. The bead receiver described in this document is formed of a shaft member of a circular shape in cross section.
However, this device has the following problem. The bead ring is supported only from inside by the bead receiver formed of the shaft member of a circular shape in cross section. This makes the bead ring having been received by the bead receiver move easily on the bead receiver. This has made it difficult to stably take the bead ring out of the former and transfer the bead ring.